Against the Grain
by lunarfaewolf
Summary: The dark is ruling and Harry and Hermione are enslaved for life, the Order is in hiding as they try and rebuild. Perhaps Hermione will have a chance to change things when she gets a new owner.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So guys, I've been waiting a really long time to get this story up, but I never like to start a story unless I have at least two chapters started, so here we go! I'm excited to give you this story because I really enjoy the plot and writing it. So I hope you all enjoy it :D**

* * *

Against the Grain

Chapter 1: Hell Frozen Over

The war was over, Voldemort and his followers had succeeded in taking over the Wizarding world at the Battle of Hogwarts. Ronald Weasley had died in the war, and Harry had been so distraught that the Dark Lord easily over powered him without actually killing him for some unknown reason. The Boy Who Lived was now a personal slave to the Dark Lord as well as his closest friend, Hermione Granger. It had been almost a year since the Battle at Hogwarts and things had spiraled out of control with the rise of the new government. Bellatrix Lestrange was now Headmistress of the school and the only house being Slytherin. Wizarding London was run down and desolate to anyone who wasn't a Death Eater, while Grimmauld Place was destroyed by Voldemort himself since most of the Order meetings went on there.

Jade McHale, one of Voldemort's most trusted followers was walking through the halls of Malfoy Manor one afternoon, the dark wizard had summoned her from work and she held herself firm as she walked into the parlor.

"You called for me, sir?" She spoke as she bent one knee and bowed her head in respect to the pale man.

"Ah, Jade," Voldemort chimed as his lips turned up into an evil grin. "Yes, I actually have a gift for you." He snapped his fingers and Fenrir Greyback appeared, pulling a brunette girl dressed in dirty rags. When she looked up at Jade, her dark brown eyes were burning with hatred as she clenched her jaw and tried to pull away from the massive werewolf that held her. "Lucius can no longer stand the sight of this mudblood in his manor. She seems to keep disrespecting him and his son, so I'm giving her to you, to reward you for your past service to me."

"My Lord," The raven haired girl said calmly as Greyback threw the girl and Jade gently caught her by her shoulders before she could fall. "Making me Head of the Department of Law Enforcement and gifting me my own estate was thanks enough. I can't ask anymore of you."

"Good thing you don't have to ask." The Dark Lord hissed as Nagini appeared while he stood and walked towards the blue eyed girl. "You're always so modest Jade, without you the war wouldn't have been won, without you, we'd still be fighting for the purification of this world. So this is my gift to you, a life given for the life you took. Just make sure to keep her in line." Voldemort chuckled as he grabbed the brunette's chin and looked her in the eyes. "Take the afternoon off and get this animal acquainted to your home, but watch out, she's feisty." He laughed again as he turned and walked away with Nagini. Jade bowed her head until he left the room before grabbing the brunette and apparating to her home. Her manor wasn't as large as Malfoy's, but she liked it since she had more land. She led the girl silently in by the arm as they walked up the large curving stair case and into the first room at the top of the stairs. Through there, she led the girl into another room, a bathroom, where Jade stopped and proceeded to unbind the brunette's wrists.

"You do know how to bathe?" Jade asked firmly as the brunette rubbed her wrists and glared at the taller woman before her. "It'd fare best for you if you'd acknowledge me when I speak to you."

"Yes," The girl hissed finally as she straightened up and scowled. "I know how to bathe. Just because He never let me doesn't mean I don't know how, thank you." Jade smirked at the fire in the girl's eyes before walking towards the clawed tub.

"Splendid." She quipped as she reached down and plugged the drain. She turned on the hot water before adding the cold to make sure it wasn't going to scald the girl's skin. "Get to it then, oh," Jade snapped her fingers and a silver cuff materialized on the brunette's wrist with the initials, J.L.M. on it. "Don't try to escape, because that," She pointed down at the cuff. "Will keep you on the grounds if you wander too far, and in a very unpleasant manner."

"Thanks for the warning." The girl's voice was dripping with sarcasm as she eyed the cuff.

"What is your name, by the way?" Jade asked as she placed her hand on the doorknob. "You do have a name, don't you?"

"It's Hermione." A smirk grew on Jade's lips as the brunette answered, she nodded before turning the brass knob and walking out of the bathroom.

x-x

Hermione waited until Jade had left the bathroom before stripping off her filthy garments and slipping into the hot water. It burned a little at first, but at the same time it felt equally cleansing as she sank down lower until the water was touching her chin.

"What did I get myself into?" She asked herself quietly before tipping her head back and submerging her grimy locks into the water. Within the year, she and Harry ad only just been captured five months prior, when they heard there was a resistance building in Scotland. Of course, this had been a set up. "Damned Malfoys, if I just would've kept my mouth shut I could've stayed with Harry." A sudden jolt of sadness filled her as she thought of her dearest friend back at Malfoy Manor, under the watchful eye of the Dark Lord. Apparently, calling Draco a spineless coward was frowned upon and had earned her the bruises that now adorned her upper back. The warmth of the water was soon soothing her anxiety and for a brief moment, she forgot she was enslaved, until there was a knock on the door.

"I have clothes for you when you finish." Hermione sighed at her broken daydream as reality came crashing back down around her. She was enslaved, for the rest of her natural life, Voldemort had won, and one of her best friend's was dead. Her hand searched blindly for the plug before tugging up with a jerk and stepped out of the tub. There was a dark green, fluffy towel hanging on a rack nearby that she wrapped herself in before catching her reflection in the mirror. The young witch had grown gaunt and pale where she was once healthy and fit, but five months of poor living and scraps for food will do that to a person. When she opened the door to the bathroom, Jade was sitting on the large, king sized bed with her elbows resting on her knees. This must've been Jade's room, it was too elaborate for anyone else. Hermione couldn't stop herself from lingering on the dark haired woman's face, she couldn't be more than twenty one, but she looked worn and empty. Blue eyes looked up to see the shorter girl wrapped in the large towel as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "They might be a bit big, you're a bit shorter than I am, but we will go out tomorrow and get you some proper attire." Brown eyes stared at the grey button up shirt and worn black slacks lying on the bed as the Death Eater rose and left the room. "I'll be waiting in the living room when you're finished."

"Wait," The brunette called before Jade could shut the door. "Where are my old clothes?"

"I burned them." The dark haired woman answered coldly. "They were beyond repair and with a start of a new life, something old should be destroyed." The door clicked shut as Hermione looked down at the offered garments and sighed. This woman was odd, none of the Death Eaters at Malfoy Manor treated captured Order members like people, let alone like equals. Either way, the girl slipped on the clothes and dried her hair with the towel. She groaned in frustration at how long this took. Since her capture, her wand had been destroyed so she could hardly manage the simplest of spells without difficulty since she never really mastered wandless magic. She sighed again, this time to steady her nerves, before opening the door and stepping out of Jade's room. The house itself was very simple and elegant in a natural kind of way. Her eyes followed the décor as she descended the stairs and assumed the room with the roaring fire was the living room. Jade was sitting in a large leather chair in front of the fire and upon noticing Hermione, she beckoned her closer with her hand.

"A bit big, but they'll do for tonight." The woman observed as she stood and circled the brunette like prey. "Cale, could you come here please?" Her voice wasn't necessarily a yell or a shout, but it was a call and soon a young girl, probably around sixteen, came into the living room wearing a dark blue skirt and white blouse with a green sweater that contrasted her blonde hair.

"Yes, Mistress?" The girl curtsied and hazel-green eyes glanced towards Hermione curiously.

"Cale, this is Hermione," The Death Eater motioned to the brunette who nodded at the younger girl. "She's the new help and I wanted you to show her around the house and the grounds. I have to get back to the office to make sure everything is running smoothly."

"Of course, Miss." Cale answered softly as she bowed her head before Jade disapparated with a soft crack and the two girls were left alone in the room. The blonde girl ushered Hermione back up the stairs and led her to a room that was two doors down from Jade's on the left. "This is your room." It wasn't small, but it wasn't as large as Jade's. Hermione found it rather cozy with a full size bed and a dresser with a mirror. "We are only allowed to be in here at night or if you're ill." They left the room and Cale showed her the bathroom that was on the right between their rooms.

"Do you have your own room too?" Hermione asked quietly as Cale led her to the study which was the door between the brunette's room and Jade's. "I shared a room at Malfoy's with four other girls in a room smaller than mine now."

"Yes, Miss is very generous despite the fact that she's a Death Eater." Cale answered with a small smile as she moved back down the stairs and into the dining room. "She took me in when I was only ten years old and even though I was muggle-born, she fed me and clothed me. She can be harsh though, so don't go trying to escape or anything like that." They made their way into the kitchen were the blonde girl showed Hermione where all the plates and silverware were along with the cellar where a large portion of the food was stored that they would collect from the gardens that had been canned. They then entered a room that was joined to the kitchen with a large brass tub and a faucet. "This is the laundry room, and speaking of, we should probably get started on it."

"So, you don't mind being a slave?" The brunette asked finally as her curiosity got the best of her. Here was this young girl who seemed to be enjoying her life despite being enslaved to a Death Eater. Cale smiled before nodding and dumping in a small basket of dark clothes. "Doesn't it bother you that Jade owns you?"

"I don't have anywhere else to go, Hermione." The blonde answered quietly as she scrubbed a black shirt. "Mistress takes care of me, so no, it doesn't bother me if I can repay her by doing some chores. You'll learn to appreciate her as well as time goes on. She's not like the others, oh, and you should put this on."

x-x

Around seven o'clock, after making dinner, Jade finally returned home with a soft crack. Cale was there immediately to take her master's cloak and hang it up as Jade walked briskly into the living room and flopped down on her leather chair.

"Fucking Malfoy," She hissed as Hermione offered her a glass of fire whiskey and handed it to the blue eyed woman. She was now wearing a white skirt that brushed her ankles, much more appropriate since she was to be serving. "Thinks he can go over my head and interrogate prisoners, slimy bastard." Jade threw back the alcohol in her glass and stood up, handing the brunette her empty glass. "Cale, Lucius and Draco will be here soon for dinner, please set two more places for them." The blonde nodded and disappeared into the kitchen as Hermione stood next to Jade to refill her glass. "Go help her please, it's been a while since she's had any help around here." The brunette nodded before following the younger girl as two soft cracks resonated through the house and Jade rose to greet her guests.

"McHale," Lucius greeted stiffly as he extended his hand and Jade shook it firmly. "What is you wanted to discuss."

"Over dinner, Lucius, please, this way." The raven haired woman ushered them into the dining room and Cale and Hermione had just finished setting the extra places. "Care for a drink?" Instead of answering, Lucius just held up his glass and the blonde girl poured some whiskey into his glass. Jade then looked at Draco. "What about you, young Malfoy?"

"No, thank you." The boy answered quietly as his eyes trailed to Hermione who was trying hard not to lose her temper at the sight of the Malfoys. Jade nodded as Clae and Hermione disappeared momentarily before returning with the meal that they placed on the table.

"I need to talk to you about your son, Lucius." Jade said finally after their first course of the meal. "He's been going over the Ministry's head, over my head to interrogate some rebels who were to be put on trial tomorrow. I'm assuming because Draco was involved with something and the prisoners had dirt on him." Her blue eyes glared at the young Malfoy who just scoffed and continued to shovel food into his mouth. "Voldemort is in power now, but he still wants a just judicial system and I can't overlook this…again."

"I assure you, ma'am," The elder Malfoy said calmly as he sipped his drink and eyed his son. "Draco had nothing to do with this mishap, he was with his mother and I last night while…" Jade raised her hand to silence him before sliding a piece of parchment towards Lucius.

"This is our prisoner interrogation list," She said cooly as she sipped her water as Malfoy senior's eyes scanned the paper. "Do you see that name, that's your boy's. Do you see the name next to it? That's Luna Lovegood's, in case you had trouble reading it." Lucius tensed as he read over the list. "She was not scheduled for interrogation and your son was not on duty, please, explain this to me." The woman sat back with her arms folded over her chest as Lucius began to stutter.

"Sh-shall we move this into the parlor for more privacy?" The elder wizard hissed nervously as he looked over at Hermione and Cale. Jade nodded as she stood and the Malfoys stood with her. "Not you, Draco, you stay here so Jade and I can discuss these matters."

"How am I supposed to defend myself if I'm not present?!" Draco spat as he clenched his fists.

"That's why your father is here, boy." Jade glared at him before turning to her servants. "Whatever is left over you can have, just make sure you clean up when you're finished."

"Of course, Mistress." Cale bowed her head and Hermione followed suit as the two Death Eaters disappeared down the hall. Hermione sighed heavily as she began clearing the table with Cale who was picking up all the leftover food and carrying it to the kitchen.

"Bitch," The blonde boy hissed as he flopped back down in his chair, running both hands through his platinum hair and closing his grey eyes. "Why can't she just look the other way like everyone else does?"

"Because Miss is very honorable," The younger girl answered as she cleared his plate. "And please, don't speak ill of my Mistress in her own home."

"Was I speaking to you, slave?" Draco growled as his eyes fell on the blonde girl before he stood up and pushed his chair back angrily. Hermione went to grab his goblet when she accidentally brushed her elbow against his shoulder. "Don't touch me you filthy mudblood!" He shouted before back handing her in the face. The goblet fell to the floor as Hermione fell hard holding her cheek where Draco's hand had made contact. There was rage blazing in grey eyes as the blonde boy walked towards her with his fist raised. Cale rushed over and hit him with a metal serving platter to keep him from attacking as Hermione struggled to her feet to no avail. The blow had blurred her vision as her head throbbed and she sat back down on the floor to try to regain her composure. "How dare you attack me!" This time, Malfoy took the young girl by the neck and pinned her against the wall. "Do you know who I am?!"

"Stop!" Hermione cried as she wobbled up to her feet and tried to pry the boy's hand away from Cale's willowy neck. Draco just grunted before tightening his grip as the blonde girl scratched frantically at his hand. Suddenly, there was a ferocious growl and Cale was released, gasping for air as Draco found himself hoisted off the ground. Bright blue eyes glared menacingly at him as he whimpered under the vice grip on the collar of his suit.

"How dare you attack my girls in my own house!" Jade roared, her canines had grown longer as she bared her teeth at the young Malfoy. "I should teach you a lesson on respect, you insolent little rodent." Hermione was helping Cale to her feet as she saw the ferocity in Jade's eyes as her grip tightened around Draco's collar.

"I-I'm sorry!" He yelped as another deep growl resonated in her throat.

"Please, let him go, McHale!" Lucius called as he stood back from the action, fear creeping into his body at the sight of the slim built woman holding his son a clear foot off the ground. "It was…a misunderstanding, right Draco?" The younger wizard nodded frantically as Jade snorted and dropped him to the ground with a heavy thud. Draco stood up and ran to his father.

"How much longer are you going to make excuses for him, Lucius? He's a coward, plain and simple. A spoiled brat who thinks he can get away with anything right under your goddamned nose! Take care of him before I do, is that clear?!" Jade's voice was loud and demanding as she spoke to Malfoy who nodded and bowed his head to her slightly. "Leave now, Lucius, before I change my mind on your offer." The man nodded as he grabbed his son by the arm and disapparated. The two servants were still huddled behind Jade when she turned and looked at them. "Did he hurt you, Cale?"

"I'm fine, Miss." Her voice was a little raspy, but she did her best to smile at her mistress. "Just a sore neck, a little rest and I'll be as good as new." Hermione was astounded at what had just happened. Not only did Jade defend the girls, but she was ready to destroy Draco for laying a hand on the young blonde.

"And you, Hermione?" Blue eyes glanced over and Hermione felt them linger on the dark bruise that was forming on her cheek. "Did he do that to you?" The brunette nodded as her fingertips brushed her cheekbone and she winced. "Why don't you two take the rest of the night off, go bathe and relax."

"Of course not, Mistress!" Cale exclaimed as she briskly started to clear the rest of what was left on the table. "I can finish up here and then I'll rest when I at least get most of the dishes done…" Jade held her hand up to silence the girl who quieted immediately and bowed her head slightly as if she had been reprimanded.

"I haven't forgotten how to do dishes, Cale." Jade chuckled as pulled her hair back into a low pony tail and rolled her sleeves up on her dress shirt. "You and Hermione get upstairs and relax, that's an order." The brunette just stared as she watched Cale try and argue, but Jade was hearing none of it and the blonde eventually conceded and slowly trudged up the stairs until it was just Hermione alone with Jade. "I'd like to examine your head later, if you don't mind." Jade said before she disappeared into the kitchen momentarily before returning with a damp cloth to wipe down the large table. "To make sure you don't have a concussion."

"My head is fine," Hermione said quietly as she watched the blue eyed woman wipe the table off smoothly before replacing the candelabra that sat in the center when meals weren't being eaten. "But, uhm…if you insist, just come to my room when you're finished." Hermione wasn't one to take advantage of a situation, but if Jade was offering to do their chores, she wasn't going to argue. She turned and left the dining room as she heard the raven haired woman chuckle as she walked up the stairs. Once in her room, the brunette laid down on her bed with a heavy sigh. This was all becoming confusing for her. She was living a life of slavery, but it wasn't so bad in the McHale home. Hermione was treated with respect and Jade never ordered them around like Lucius and the Dark Lord had. In reality, when she thought about it, this wasn't a horrible situation. After a few minutes of her lying down with her eyes closed, there was a gentle knock on her door before Jade walked in. Her sleeves were rolled up past her elbows and there were a couple water marks around the lower half of her shirt from scrubbing dishes.

"How are you feeling?" The woman asked softly as she pulled a chair up and sat down next to the bed. "Have any headaches or blurred vision?" Hermione sat up to face the woman who gently grabbed her face and examined the bruise. "It doesn't look like it's too horrible, but that bruise might be there for a while." The brunette blushed slightly at the close contact as she averted her gaze to the ground as Jade brushed her thumb along the length of her cheek.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as it looks." Hermione retorted quietly as she tried to look sternly at the blue eyed woman, but soon she found herself getting lost in blue eyes as Jade ran her hands down the length of the brunette's neck, gently massaging her muscles.

"Your neck is a little tense," Jade whispered as her brow furrowed slightly and Hermione swallowed hard at the sensation from gentle hands. "Probably from the initial hit, does this hurt?" Jade applied a little more pressure at the base of Hermione's skull and she winced. "You should try to soak in a hot tub before you go to bed tonight." The brunette blushed when she felt Jade's eyes move down her neck to her exposed collarbone as her fingertips brushed along it slowly. "You might have a stiff neck in the morning."

"As long as there's no long term damage." Brown eyes fluttered shut as she felt a warmth growing in her chest as Jade's fingers ran along her jaw gently. "Do you have any medical background?" Jade chuckled and shook her head slightly before sitting back and Hermione had to stifle a whimper at the loss of warm hands.

"Just muscles," The blue eyed woman answered as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "I'm rather good with my hands, so I'm told." Hermione blushed again as she looked away and cleared her throat. "I'll let you get some rest, I'm sure you could use it." She stood and ran a hand through her raven hair. As she put her hand on the knob, Hermione stood and gently grabbed her wrist.

"Th-thank you." She stuttered as a blush crossed her cheeks. Hermione wasn't used to thanking Death Eaters, let alone the one who held her captive. "For…well, for keeping Cale…and me safe. Anyone else, they just would've let Malfoy assault us." Brown eyes fell to the floor as Jade smirked and moved in front of the brunette.

"I'm not like other Death Eaters, Hermione." The woman said gently before brushing a stray curl away from the younger girl's face. "In time, I'm sure you'll come to like me." Before Hermione could react, Jade leaned forward and brushed her lips against her cheek. The brunette froze at the feather soft touch as goose bumps erupted on her skin. Her breathing was getting heavier as Jade pulled away and smirked. "You have a good night, Hermione."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2 guys! Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 2: Golden Rule

The next morning, Hermione woke up to a very stiff, sore neck and cursed herself for not taking Jade's advice and soaking in the hot tub before she fell asleep. There was a soft knock on her door and a moment later, Cale walked in with a pile of clothes in her arms as Hermione was swinging her legs over the side of her bed. It was still dark outside, barely six in the morning and the young blonde looked a bit happier than anyone should've been that early in the morning.

"Good morning, Hermione." Cale greeted as she smiled brightly at the brunette who rubbed her neck and sighed. Her brown eyes saw the dark bruising around Cale's neck that was a horrid reminder of the events that had occurred the night before. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"A bit sore," The older witch answered as she stood up and stretched. "But all right other than that. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm fine." The blonde set the clothes down on Hermione's dresser and folded her hands in front of her. "I'm going to start making breakfast, those clothes are for you, Mistress charmed them to fit you better. Please come down soon." Hermione nodded as Cale exited and closed the door. A soft sigh escaped the brunette's lips as stripped off her night clothes and changed into the long, white skirt and button up black shirt. The clothes fit a lot better than the outfit before and Hermione put her hair up in a messy bun before making her bed. She gathered her dirty clothes in her arms before exiting and making her way downstairs. Delicious aromas were filling the manor as the brunette dropped her clothes off in the laundry room.

"Do you need any help, Cale?" The older girl asked as she entered the kitchen to see the blonde simultaneously cooking some eggs and bacon. "You look like your hands are a bit full." Cale smiled and nodded as she motioned Hermione over.

"If you could start the toast, that would be wonderful." It was odd, Cale really reminded the brunette of her friend Luna in certain ways. Her relaxed disposition and airy voice, Hermione suddenly felt a tug at her heart as she wondered what had happened to her friends. After a few moments, the sun finally broke the horizon as Hermione finished setting the table. "Hermione, would you mind terribly to go wake, Miss? It's unlike her to sleep in like this."

_Sleep in? _Hermione thought to herself as she checked the oversized wall clock in the dining room. _It's only six-thirty. _Beside herself, Hermione nodded as she set the glass down that she was holding in front of the silver plate and walked towards the stair case. As she approached Jade's door, the brunette took a deep breath and gently knocked on the door. When there was no answer, she knocked a little harder. Still silenced. Hermione sighed as she knocked again and decided to open the door.

"Miss McHale?" She whispered as she peeked in through the door and saw the heavy emerald green drapes effectively blocking out the sun from her window. "Miss?" Her voice was a little louder than a whisper as she heard a soft groan and the rustling of sheets. Hermione took a step into the room and saw Jade, arm sprawled above her head in a black tank top and dark grey sheets wrapped around her waist. There was a serene look on the older woman's face as she slept and Hermione almost didn't want to wake the Death Eater. "Mistress?" Hermione leaned over and gently shook Jade's shoulder. Blue eyes fluttered open with a groan as Jade brought a hand down to run over her face.

"Don't call me that." Jade grumbled as she closed her eyes again and sighed before glancing up at Hermione who was still hovering slightly over her. "It doesn't sound right coming from you." Brown eyes widened slightly as Jade sat up, her black hair cascading in a messy, yet endearing sheet over her shoulders. The woman rubbed her eyes with a yawn and shook her head. "What time is it?"

"Six-forty, ma'am." Hermione answered, she took a step back as Jade pushed the sheets off her legs and swung them over the side of the bed. "Breakfast is ready for you." Jade nodded as she stood up and made her way to the bathroom. "I'll make your bed."

"I can do that." The Death Eater muttered as she turned and looked at the brunette. "You just go down and help Cale, please." Hermione bowed her head and exited the room as Jade shut the door to her bathroom. When she got back downstairs, she saw covered platters on the table and Cale pouring a glass of water at the place set at the head of the table.

"Is she awake?" The blonde asked as she looked up with expectant hazel eyes and Hermione merely nodded before making sure everything on the table was in place.

"Yes," The brunette sighed as she brushed a curl behind her ear. "She's in the shower right now. Hey, Cale?" The blonde perked up slightly and looked towards Hermione who was chewing on the inside of her lip. "Do you ever have contact with…other slaves at other houses?" Cale shook her head slightly and shrugged.

"There was one girl I talked to because her Mistress was a close friend to Miss McHale," Hermione watched as the younger girl's face fell and her eyes darkened slightly. "But I haven't seen her since the war ended. Her name was Tamsin, her Mistress was…erm…courting Miss, I guess would be the correct word." Hermione froze and narrowed her eyes at the blonde in confusion. "But Miss wasn't very open to the idea, she was very busy after the Dark Lord made her Head of the Department of Law Enforcement and the Hunters. I do wish she could find someone to make her happy."

"Enough, Cale." The blonde squeaked softly before turning and bowing her head as Jade entered the dining room. Jade was dressed in black slacks and a navy blue dress shirt, her hair pulled back into a low ponytail, leaving her bangs to elegantly frame her face. Her blue eyes were cold as she glared at the blonde and then sighed before taking her seat at the table. "No need to bore Hermione with the nonexistence of my personal life."

"F-forgive me!" Cale bowed her head again before she began serving the woman and placing equal portions of food on her plate. "I meant no harm." Hermione stayed silent as she watched the blue eyed woman put her napkin on her lap and wave her hand dismissively.

"No harm done," She answered firmly as she glanced up at Cale. "Just don't let it happen again, I don't need suitors to come calling because word got out I don't have a mistress."

"Of course, Miss." Breakfast lasted only a few moments before Jade wiped her mouth and stood before straightening out her shirt. Hermione brought her cloak to her as Cale began clearing off the table. "What time can we expect you home?"

"Around one," Jade answered as she clasped her cloak around her shoulders and checked her watch. "We need to go to Diagon Alley and get Hermione here some new clothes." Blue eyes fell on the brunette and she flinched slightly before bowing her head, suddenly remembering the kiss on the cheek she had received the night before. A soft blush was dusting her cheeks as Jade chuckled and disapparated.

x-x

The Ministry had changed drastically since Voldemort had taken over. The overall architecture was all the same, save for the new statue that sat in the lobby with muggles carrying and or, being crushed under a giant 'M'. Jade sighed as she took the elevator to her office, ignoring the idle chit chat her fellow Ministry workers were trying to make on short ride.

"Did you hear they found more Order members hiding out in Penrith?" A scraggly man next to her, that she recognized as Dolohov, hissed excitedly. "Found 'em this morning and are bringin' 'em in as we speak!" His dark eyes glanced over to Jade who was ignoring him in the most polite way. "Guess you got some work to do today, eh Boss?"

"Unlike you, Dolohov," Jade said coldly as she cast a stern glance in his direction as well as the young intern he was speaking to. "I have work to do every day. Every slip up from one of the Hunters or Greyback's Snatchers is a mess I have to deal with. So don't get too excited in case one of those Order members over powers the Snatchers. They're not all qualified for that line of work." The elevator jolted to a stop and Dolohov scowled as Jade nodded her head slightly and exited, holding her head up high as she walked to her office that over looked the lobby. With a heavy sigh, she removed her cloak and sat down at her desk, waiting for her over-zealous secretary to barge in with the paperwork. Her blue eyes noticed the stack of papers she had yet to file and groaned when she saw Draco Malfoy's name on one of the files marked in red ink.

"Good morning, Miss McHale!" The Death Eater groaned as she heard the door burst open and her auburn haired secretary, around the age of twenty, beaming as she entered. "You have a fairly busy day today, Pius would like a meeting with you before lunch if you have the time."

"Ugh…" She rolled her eyes and groaned again. Pius, the insolent fool the Dark Lord put as the Minister when he took over almost two years ago. He was a coward and would shake in his robes every time he was called on by Voldemort. "What does he want, did he say, Athena?" Athena Matthews was the daughter of another, lower member of the Death Eaters and eager to help in the Ministry as pretty much anything. So her father, who was working as a Snatcher, got her this job before Jade was instated as the Head of Office. Not the girl she would've picked, but she had to admit that she was terribly efficient, despite her insufferable cheeriness so early in the morning.

"He didn't ma'am," Athena sighed as she walked over and dropped a small stack of papers on her desk that needed to be processed and sent to the right departments. If anyone had told Jade that being the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Office would be a political job she wouldn't have taken it. She missed the days she was out hunting rebels and doing what she wanted. She missed her freedom as a Death Eater, do what you want, when you want to, and kill anyone that gets in your way. "But I'm assuming it has something to do with the Malfoy boy."

"What a waste of time." The woman spat as she began filtering through the papers and organizing them in order of their importance. "You'll tell him I forgot when he asks why I didn't show up, won't you?" Athena smiled and winked at her boss as she left the office with a nod. Jade chuckled, as she said before, not the girl she would've picked, but awfully efficient. After several hours of paper work and a few confrontations with Snatchers, there was another knock on her door and she was almost half of the way through her signing of forms. "Come in."

"Good morning, McHale." Bellatrix Lestrange walked through the door and shut it gently as Jade glanced up with an eyebrow quirked at the older witch standing in front of her. The end of the war, surprisingly, seemed to have been a turning point for Lestrange. Her hair seemed to be tamer, her expression, not so crazed and her eyes were a bit gentler than the harsh and insane look they had once emitted. All in all, the Dark taking over seemed to return her sanity, believe it or not. "I hear you got a new pet the other day? Tell me, how is little Muddy doing?"

"Well," Jade answered as she turned her gaze back to her desk and tried her damnedest to keep her attention off the woman. "She's settling in as we speak, no mishaps so far and I doubt there will be any."

"She seemed to have a lot back at Malfoy Manor."

"I would assume," Blue eyes narrowed dangerously at the elder witch as a smirk crossed her lips and Jade scowled. "I'd have fit too if I were serving those pompous cowards."

"Still the same old, cold blooded Death Eater, aren't you, love?" Bellatrix cooed as she walked over and sat down in front of the desk and rested her elbows on the cherry wood to lean in front of Jade's face. "You know I loved that about you." A single finger trailed down Jade's cheek and the blue eyed woman brushed her hand away nonchalantly. "Don't tell me you don't miss me."

"I don't." The Death Eater's jaw tightened as she looked into dark eyes that were playful at the moment, almost teasing. "Won't your husband be upset to know you're visiting me? I thought he had a rather tight leash around your neck." Bellatrix growled as she rolled her eyes and scowled.

"What my husband doesn't know, won't hurt him." She answered as Jade scoffed and turned back to her work. "You never answered my question, how is Muddy? She was my favorite slave, you know. Would you mind if I stopped by to visit?"

"You know how particular I am with my servants." Jade retorted firmly as she glanced up and narrowed her eyes at the elder witch. "Surely you heard of your nephew's stupidity last night? I won't tolerate any violence towards my girls." Bella snorted as the blue eyed Death Eater frowned and glanced up at the clock. She rose from her chair and gathered her bag before summoning her leather cloak and wrapping it around her shoulders. "If you don't mind, I have some matters to attend to." The elder woman chuckled as Jade walked passed her, opened the door and waited for Bellatrix to leave. Reluctantly, the woman rose and sighed before flipping her curls over her shoulders.

"You're no fun anymore, Jadey." The woman pouted as she paused in front of the taller woman and smirked. "What happened to the Death Eater that tore her way through so many blood traitors?"

"She's still here." Blue eyes narrowed as she glared into Bellatrix's dark eyes. "But she's got different priorities now that the war has been won. It's been a pleasure seeing you again, Mrs. Lestrange, but if you don't mind, I have to lock up my office." The woman sighed before closing her eyes and walking out of the office and down the hall.

"I'll be seeing you, Jadey." Jade's jaw clenched as she watched Bellatrix waltz away and closed the door to her office before locking and warding it thoroughly.

x—x

Hermione had just finished the last load of laundry as Cale was folding clothes and tidying up the room. The morning had been rather uneventful, the young blonde had a very efficient routine to clean the house so it didn't take very long to get everything done. As she was carrying a pile of folded clothes up to Jade's room, she heard a soft crack and set the clothes down on the chest at the foot the Death Eater's bed.

"Welcome home," Cale said with a bow as Hermione made her way down the stairs and saw Jade removing her cloak, handing it to the blonde. "How was work?"

"Bellatrix stopped by," Jade groaned as she ran a hand over her face in exasperation. Hermione tensed at the mention of the witch's name and narrowed her eyes at the memories that flooded her mind. "So, all in all, it was rather unpleasant. How did everything go here?"

"Smoothly, as normal." Blue eyes glanced up to see Hermione standing blankly on the stair case and sighed before moving towards the stairs.

"Give me twenty minutes," The raven haired woman muttered as she passed the brunette on the stairs. "Then we can head to Diagon Alley, I just need to…recover a bit." Brown eyes blinked a few times as she snapped out of her thoughts and bowed her head towards her mistress.

"N-no rush." Hermione whispered as Jade nodded and trudged, literally, trudged, as if she was carrying an extra hundred pounds on her back, into her room. Cale came up the stairs a moment later with a class of fire whiskey on a tray and offered it to Hermione.

"She always needs this after she's dealt with Bellatrix." The younger girl sighed as she offered it to elder witch. "I'd take it myself, but I'm going to get lunch ready real quick." Hermione blinked a few times as she looked into Cale's hazel eyes as the shorter girl smiled and descended back down the stairs. Brown eyes blinked a few times again before shaking her head slightly and heading towards Jade's room. The door was open a crack as Hermione knocked and heard a groan before entering the room. Jade was sitting on her bed, the top few buttons of her dress shirt undone and hair messily falling over her left shoulder.

"Miss McHale?" The servant asked gently as she approached and the Death Eater who sighed before looking over her shoulder at the brunette. "I brought you a drink."

"Thank you, Hermione." Jade muttered as she took the glass and then took a long sip followed by a sigh. "Did Cale send this? She knows how Bellatrix grinds on my nerves." Hermione just nodded as she stood there silently, watching the woman's shoulders slump and suddenly wondered the history Jade had with Lestrange.

"I think she would get on anyone's nerves." Hermione sneered quietly as she rolled her eyes and heard the raven haired Death Eater chuckle. Jade rose and downed the rest of the amber liquid in her glass before combing her fingers through her hair. She moved towards Hermione who was still holding the platter and smirked, although tired blue eyes didn't exude anything but exhaustion. As she neared, she raised a hand to brush the hair away from Hermione's face and set the glass on the tray.

"I hope you never lose that fire, Hermione." The Death Eater mused quietly as her fingers trailed down the soft skin of the brunette's cheek. Hermione tensed slightly as she felt heat building in her cheeks. Bright blue eyes were hooded as she locked her gaze with warm brown orbs and the brunette absentmindedly licked her lips as a smile spread on Jade's lips. "I'd hate to see you submitting to anyone." The younger witch inhaled slowly as soft finger tips left trails of fire on her skin and her eyes fluttering shut. The Death Eater chuckled softly before tilting Hermione's head up by her chin. "Are you ready?"

"W-what?" Hermione whispered as she opened her eyes a bit wider and tried to break the trance azure orbs were putting her in. Another charming smile grew on Jade's face as she released Hermione's chin and chuckled.

"For Diagon Alley?" Right, the brunette lowered her gaze and nodded, heat rushing to her face as she tried to hide the inevitable blush that was burning her face.

"Of course," She spun towards the door as she felt Jade's gaze following her as she retreated. "I-I'll meet you down stairs when you're ready, Miss." Hermione bowed her head and quickly exited the room. Jade smirked as she watched the flustered teen leave as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Maybe some change wouldn't be so bad." Jade whispered as she glanced out the window at the blue sky that was trying to break through the heavy blanket of grey clouds. She sighed softly before tying her back and buttoning her shirt back up. With one last look in her mirror, she holstered her wand to her forearm and descended down the stairs where Cale was handing Hermione a black traveling cloak. "Are you ready, girls?" Cale smiled brightly and nodded, a bit overly excited to go to Diagon Alley to shop. Hermione was keeping her eyes to the ground as she nodded and Jade retrieved her own cloak before offering her hand to the brunette. Brown orbs blinked a few times as she looked from the Death Eater's hand and then up into cerulean eyes. Cale gently took her other hand as Hermione finally placed hers in Jade's free hand and gasped softly as she felt a shock when the woman gently squeezed her hand. She felt the familiar pull in her stomach as they side-along apparated and soon, Hermione recognized the alley and a wave of nostalgia washed over her as memories of school shopping invaded her mind. After Diagon Alley had originally been run down in her sixth year, it had been rebuilt, but it didn't hold the same warmth and life as it once had. They all walked down to what was formerly Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, which was now just Robes for All Occasions.

"Good afternoon, Miss McHale." An elderly man behind a desk with a measuring tape around his neck and a cushion of pins attached to his vest. "What can I do for you today?" Jade put a hand on the small of Hermione's back and gently pushed her forward.

"This one here needs some new clothes." The woman answered softly as the man immediately began measuring her arms and legs, among other things. "I thought a few shirts and skirts made and then the rest we can just buy off the rack." The man nodded as he ushered the brunette towards the racks of clothes for women and Cale looked up at Jade expectantly, asking permission to go look for clothes. "Go ahead, Cale." The blonde squealed and beamed as she went off to follow Hermione. As the two younger girls perused through the clothes, she noticed most of them were just skirts and shirts, but there were a few slacks and t-shirts.

"How about this?" Cale held up a deep red, button up shirt that very much resembled the red of Gryffindor. "I think the color would look very fitting on you." Hermione smiled as she saw Cale acting like a normal teenager shopping with a friend and a large smile on her face. The brunette inspected the shirt and nodded as Cale went off to inspect a few new skirts.

"I don't have any money to buy this." Hermione sighed as she held the shirt and watched the blonde pick out a few garments. "How does she expect me to pay for this?"

"I don't expect you to." Shee squeaked as she turned and saw Jade chuckling behind her. "I'm paying for whatever you pick out, Hermione."

"But," The shorter girl stuttered as she blushed at the proximity of the Death Eater. "You shouldn't…you don't…"

"Don't worry about it," Blue eyes smiled as she took the shirt from the brunette and smirked. "You need new clothes, so pick out whatever you'd like." Jade put a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder as she walked towards Cale who held up an emerald green jumper. This was all strange being a technical slave, that her master was buying her anything, let alone clothes. After she had picked out a few more shirts and couple pairs of pajama pants, they hauled their bags out into the alley and Hermione sighed. There were a few other Death Eaters she recognized as they passed and bowed their heads to Jade who would nod back. "Is there anywhere else you two would like to visit before we head home?" Cale and Hermione looked at one another and shrugged before they heard someone calling Jade's name.

"Miss McHale!" Jade turned to see Pansy Parkinson jogging towards them with her father in tow. Blue eyes narrowed as she stepped in front of Hermione and Cale, protectively almost, and lifted her chin as the girl approached. "How are you today, Miss McHale?" The girl was a bit eager, and Jade inhaled deeply to pray to the gods her nerves withstood this onslaught. The Parkinsons were much like the Malfoys in certain ways, wanting more and would do almost anything to get it. The only difference between the two families was money, mainly, that the Parkinson family had very little.

"Well, Miss Parkinson," Her eyes glanced up at the grey haired man behind the teen and nodded. "Edward." Hermione noticed that Pansy was sneering at her and the brunette scowled back, but bit her tongue instead of risking any sort of confrontation.

"McHale," The man answered as she stood next to his daughter. "I'd heard that you'd acquired another servant, I see that it's true. The Dark Lord is very generous to you." His voice was dripping with envy as he narrowed his grey eyes and Jade smirked.

"Not undeserving, don't you agree?" Jade retorted with a chill in her tone as Parkinson reluctantly nodded and folded his arms over his chest. "Next time you single-handedly shift a war, perhaps he'll give you an extra slave. Not that you need it."

"I didn't think you were the kind to take in a mudblood." Pansy jeered as she narrowed her brown eyes at the brunette.

"Watch your tone, Miss Parkinson." The taller woman said as she glanced at the short, dark haired teen who looked up into icy blue eyes and cleared her throat. "You may talk to your own servants like that, but not mine. By status, they are above even your family."

"How dare you!" Edward hissed as she clenched his jaw and glared at the Hunter. "You think your filth is above us?"

"Quite." Was all Jade answered as she folded her arms over her chest. Mr. Parkinson was about to argue when the blonde stepped forward, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Miss," Cale said softly as she gently put a hand on Jade's shoulder and the Death Eater glanced over to lock eyes with the blonde. "We still have to go to Flourish and Blotts, to get those books you ordered?" Blue eyes blinked a few times before nodding and turning back towards the Parkinsons. "We should hurry."

"You're sure she's the slave, McHale?" Mr. Parkinson hissed as Jade narrowed her eyes and scowled.

"Do you enjoy your job, Edward?" She asked dangerously as she turned and ushered Hermione and Cale towards the book store. Edward stuttered as Jade shot him a crippling glare worthy of the Death Eater she was and smirked. "Remember how easily I could put you on the street next time you want to insult me or my servants, is that clear?" Jade didn't wait for an answer as she turned back and stalked off towards their new destination. "Remember to never let me near that family again." The Death Eater growled as Cale nodded and Hermione watched the rage glow in blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So here's a little history for you guys and thanks so much for reading this story, I'm sort of in love with it. Anyways, thanks for the reviews monkgirl, DianaArty, and guest, I love feedback :) and as per usual, ignore my typos, I'm just far to tired to go through it tonight :D**

* * *

Chapter 3: Lachrymose

After they had returned from Diagon Alley, Jade stripped off her cloak and hung it up as Cale took the bag of books up to her room. Hermione hung her cloak up as well before heading towards the kitchen to get Jade a glass of water before she felt a hand grasp her wrist.

"You don't need to do anything right now." Jade muttered softly as she ran a hand through her hair and released it from the tie. "Why don't you and Cale just relax, I'll order out for dinner tonight." Hermione nodded as Jade released her wrist and turned to head towards the den where she snapped her fingers to start a roaring fire.

"Would you liked a drink, Miss?" The brunette asked as she headed towards the kitchen.

"I told you not to call me that, Hermione." The elder woman said calmly as she closed her eyes and sank back into the worn leather. "You can call me Jade."

"Right, sorry." Hermione murmured as she made her way into the kitchen and poured herself, and Jade a drink. "You never answered, so I brought you one anyway." Jade smiled as she took the proffered glass from the brunette and took a sip as Hermione sat in the arm chair next to the couch. "Why aren't you like any of the other Death Eaters I've met?" Blue eyes glanced over at her with raised eyebrows in a bit of confusion. "I mean, Parkinson was right, not many Death Eaters would take in a mudblood." She sipped her drink and glanced at the raven haired woman. "So why did you take me?" Jade glanced at the brunette and smirked.

"Do I need a reason?" She asked as she drank the rest of the liquid in her glass and let out a soft sigh. "Would you have rather he sent you home with some other Death Eater? Parkinson perhaps? I'm sure you would've have a right swell time with them." Hermione rolled her eyes and snorted. "There's that Gryffindor spirit."

"How did you know?"

"Doesn't everyone know that all of the Golden Trio were all Godric Gryffindor's prodigal children?" Jade teased as she sat up and rested her elbows on her knees before swirling the remaining liquid in her glass. "And that Death Eaters are the uprising fallen sons of Salazar Slytherin himself, destined to battle through the ages until one topples the other." She downed the rest of the alcohol in her glass and set it on the coffee table. "One can never be in power while the other exists. Soon, the other will try to overtake us."

"What makes you think that?" Hermione asked curiously as she watched the woman run a hand through her hair and close her eyes. "Your side has already won, your Snatchers and Hunters are scouring Britain as we speak, bringing in more and more Order members in hiding." The brunette's voice rose as she clenched the glass in her hand and shook her head. "I don't think we'll ever be able to recover from this."

"It's a cycle, Hermione." The Death Eater muttered as she stood up and rubbed the back of her neck. "Life is a cycle, you're born, you live, you die. It's the same with power. People have it, then they lose it, and someone else comes to power. There's no way to break it unless there's always someone willing to fight back."

"And who is left for the light that will fight back?"

"You," Jade glanced down and smiled at the brunette who was staring wide eyed at the blue eyed woman. Hermione coughed a bit on her water as the taller woman chuckled and offered the girl a handkerchief.

"You think _I _can change things?" Hermione questioned in disbelief as she put her hand on her chest and gaped at the raven haired Death Eater. "Me? How am I supposed to do anything? I'm just a slave for one of the most infamous Death Eaters."

"In which, said Death Eater, hasn't given you any reason not to trust her." A small smile spread on Jade's lips as she sat back down next to the brunette and gently took a hand in hers. Hermione jumped slightly at the warmth Jade's hands were emitting and looked up into crystalline blue eyes. "You're what's left of your friends' hope, Hermione. You and Harry, who is still alive, if you were wondering." Brown eyes blinked a few times before she looked down at their clasped hands and sighed. Harry was indeed alive, but under the thumb of Voldemort, where was this hope that Jade was speaking of.

"Wait, wait, wait," The brunette shook her as she pulled away and put her hands up in front of her. "You're planning something?" She moved a little closer to Jade who was smiling gently at the younger girl. "Aren't you? Why?"

"Not all Death Eaters are evil, Hermione." The woman's voice was gentle as she rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. "Some of us just chose the path that benefited us."

"Is that what you did?"

"I had a grudge when I was younger." Jade answered as she averted her gaze to the ground and smirked. "I'll admit, I was a bit precocious when it came to killing people."

"A talent I wouldn't be too proud of." The young witch snarled as she rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest. "So what do you want? Were you planning on attaining me?"

"I was rather surprised that the Dark Lord offered you to me, to be honest." The Death Eater rose and stood in front of the grate before placing her hands on the mantle, staring into the flickering orange flames. "But I was more than happy to take you in, especially in your dilapidated state. You should be grateful I got you instead of someone else." Hermione was more than confused as she stood up and moved behind the taller woman. It was odd that Jade had taken Hermione in and not really had her do anything 'slave like' other than household chores, which she was really grateful for. At the Malfoy's she was forced to be a punching bag for the inhabitants there, including Draco. She shuddered at the memories and ran her fingers through her curls before clearing her throat.

"I am thankful that I didn't end up with someone more…belligerent." She muttered as Jade turned to face the shorter witch. "But what can you hope to do?" Jade glanced down at the floor with hooded eyes and her brow furrowed as she scratched her head. "You're just one Death Eater and I'm a slave now who doesn't even have a wand." A soft chuckled rang into the air as Jade stepped forward and brushed the back of her fingers along her cheek. Hermione fought a sigh at the touch as the woman's other hand came up and brown eyes widened as blue flames seemed to grow from the skin, licking up her fingers. She blinked a few times as the brunette gasped and then looked into bright blue eyes that were glowing faintly.

"Didn't you know that I'm the most highly skilled Death Eater in wandless magic?" Hermione shook her head as she gaped at the flames that were still dancing around the woman's hands. "Well I am, and I'm willing to teach you, if you're up to it that is."

x—x

Hermione had been staying in the McHale Manor for a month now and she had to admit, she was actually starting to feel like she was living a normal life. She had freedom, besides doing house hold chores, that normal slaves and servants never got. And to top it all off, Jade was teaching her more advanced, offensive wandless and silent magics. When the Death Eater wasn't at work, she and Hermione were in the courtyard behind the house training as Cale was happy to be a spectator. Apparently, Jade had been planning this plot for some time now when she knew the war was shifting in Voldemort's favor. The time spent with the Death Eater, Hermione had picked up on a lot of her mannerisms and personality. Jade was definitely a strategist, she played to her advantage and hardly kept anyone close to her and now it made sense why since most Death Eaters were happy with the way things were.

"The real reason I joined the Death Eaters," The woman sighed as she blocked one of Hermione's more perfected stunning spells. "Was because of my father." Hermione stopped for a moment as she brushed a stray curl away from her face and locked eyes with the elder woman. "My mother died when I was thirteen and he was rather distraught about it. He was a lycan, you see, and wolves mate for life. So when he lost my mother, he lost a bit of his mind."

"So what happened?" Hermione gasped when Jade sent a shot of blue light towards her and waved her hand just in time to parry the attack. "Did the Dark Lord come calling for his talents?"

"Your stance needs to be grounded." Jade chastised as Hermione groaned and slid her left foot back a bit, making sure her balance was even. "And something like that, when a lycan loses their mate, it's like a piece of them dies and well, they go a bit mad. My father a bit more than others, he went looking for a way to bring her back."

"And he found it in Voldemort." The brunette sighed as she watched Jade straighten up and nod. "So what happened then?" Hermione thought that perhaps their lesson was over for now as she relaxed, letting her guard down as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. The brunette gasped when the taller woman extended her arm and she barely had time to deflect the spell. "Hey!"

"Constant diligence." The blue eyed woman wagged a finger at her and smirked. "You can never let your guard down, Hermione." The witch quirked an eyebrow and scowled at the Death Eater before folding her arms over her chest. "You're getting better at least. Anyway, the Dark Lord promised my father that he'd bring my mother back from the dead, and now you and I both know that doesn't come without a cost." Hermione nodded as she approached and then paused, being cautious as Jade chuckled and held up her hands in surrender. "After that we both became Death Eaters, Voldemort didn't want my father if he couldn't have me. I was only fifteen at the time."

"Well, seeing you now," Hermione muttered as she brushed off her pants and stretched before seeing Cale walking out with a tray of water. "He must've seen your potential." Jade shrugged and folded her hands behind her head. Hermione glanced up and noticed how carefree the woman seemed lately.

"He wanted me because of my heritage." Jade sighed as she thanked Cale for the drink and closed her eyes. "My mother was a witch, or part witch, so I'm lycan and witch. Do you know what that means?" The brunette shook her head as she looked over her glass at the azure eyed Death Eater. "It means I have the ability to change into a supernatural being and use magic at a very high efficiency."

"I always thought lycans were myths."

"And witches and wizards were normal?" The elder woman raised an eyebrow at the shorter witch next to her and Hermione shrugged. "Well, that's why he wanted me, I was a one man wrecking crew. Who needs to send numbers of Death Eaters to their deaths when I could go in and take care of things faster, with less casualties."

"And here I thought all Death Eaters were heartless." Jade chuckled and looked up into the afternoon sky, thick grey clouds promising rain.

"This wasn't my first career choice." She said softly before glancing at Cale and smiling. "But, I have to roll with the punches and take what I can get, do what I have to do to stay ahead of everyone else." Blue eyes narrowed slightly as she glanced back down at Hermione and sighed. Something crossed the Death Eater's mind that brought her demeanor back down to chilled temperatures. "We're done for the day." She waved her hand dismissively and turned to walk back towards the manner, leaving Hermione and Cale in a bit of shock.

"Did I say something?" The brunette asked softly as she glanced at the hazel eyed blonde next to her. Cale shrugged as she and Hermione turned towards the manor, following the Death Eater inside the house. Jade was sitting at the dining room table sipping on some fire whiskey with her fingers tangled in her dark hair.

"I'm going to go get dinner started." The blonde muttered as Jade nodded and Cale slipped into the kitchen. Hermione turned to follow until she heard Jade's glass thunk on the table gently.

"Hermione," Jade called firmly as she looked down at the glass between her hands and Hermione turned to look at the Death Eater. "There's something that I should tell you."

"What is it?" The younger girl sat down in a chair to Jade's right and tilted her head curiously to the side. The raven haired woman sighed before running her hand over her face and locking eyes with the brunette.

"To stay ahead of the Death Eaters, sacrifices had to be made." Hermione nodded as she narrowed her eyes and watched as Jade sighed heavily. "Your friend, Ron," Blue eyes glanced up into brown that were now wide with shock. "I killed him." The brunette inhaled sharply as she straightened up and her mouth fell open. Of course she'd known that Ron had been killed by a Death Eater during the battle, but not Jade. Now here she was, staying in the same house as the woman who had murdered her best friend.

"It was you?" Hermione's voice was barely a whisper as she averted her gaze to her hands and shook her head. "You killed him? Why?! You're the reason Voldemort won!"

"Hermione there's a reason I had to kill him."

"So you could stay 'ahead'," She screeched as she made air quotes and abruptly stood from her chair, pacing as she spoke. "So you could keep five steps ahead of everyone! He was my best friend! My…" She felt tears start to pool in her eyes as she turned to look at Jade who had her brow knitted together and a frown on her face. "I…he was my best friend!"

"He was a traitor!" Jade stood finally and hardened her gaze at the brunette. "He came to me, told me where you and Potter were hiding! Spilled his guts about how you were hunting for horcruxes! He sold you out!" Hermione shook her head as she ran her hands through her wavy hair and began pacing again. "He left you both at one point, yes? Where the hell do you think he went?" How could Jade had known Ron had left if she was lying? Had Ron really been a traitor? How else could the dark prevailed? Their plan was solid, destroy the horcruxes, and they had, hadn't they?

"You're lying." Hermione hissed as she glared at the dark haired woman and moved towards her. "Why would he betray us? He was our best friend."

"He wanted an out, he didn't think you were going to survive." The Death Eater sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck and Hermione lurched forward to take Jade's collar in her hands.

"Did Voldemort know?"

"No," Jade shook her head and glared down into angry brown eyes. "He came to only me, wanted me to tell the Dark Lord, but I didn't. So when I came across him in the battle, I did what I had to do to ensure there wouldn't be more casualties than necessary."

"Necessary?!" The younger witch clenched the shirt tighter in her fists and clenched her jaw tight. "I lost so many friends that day! And now I find out that you murdered my friend! How can you even look me in the eye?!"

"I'm a Death Eater." The woman teased lightly with a chuckle and Hermione slammed her fist against Jade's shoulder in frustration. The taller woman just took the hits from the brunette to let her vent her anger before gently placing her hands on her shoulder to still her. "I did what I had to do to make sure you and Harry stayed alive. If you don't believe me, I'll let you view my memory." Hermione was breathing heavy as she stepped back and swiftly brought her hand to the side of Jade's face. The Death Eater winced as she shut her eyes and watched as Hermione brushed past her, storming into the kitchen. "Well," Jade whispered to herself as she brought her hand to her cheek. "That went well."

Hermione was fuming as she entered the kitchen and Cale flinched as the door swung open and slammed shut. The brunette went and stood next to the blonde who was chopping onions. She picked up a knife and Cale gently grabbed her wrist, stopping her from cutting anything near her.

"Maybe you should just prepare the oven for the roast?" The blonde said timidly, a bit put off by Hermione's anger and gently took the knife from the older witch. "Could you add these onions and the carrots?" Hermione just huffed as she let the young girl have the knife and took a scoopful of the onions, dropping them around a pot with the roast waiting to be cooked. "Are you all right, Hermione?"

"She killed one of my best friends." Hermione snapped as she threw some carrots in the pot and snarled. "Did you know?"

"That Mistress killed Ron Weasley?" Hazel eyes glanced at Hermione and she nodded before continuing to cut up vegetables. "It was a necessary evil."

"That's what she said." The brunette spat as she slammed her hands down on the counter and sighed heavily. It was hard for her to stomach everything that she had just learned about Ron. That he was a traitor and that he had to die to keep order, no matter that the Dark had prevailed instead of the light. If Jade was telling the truth, then it was necessary that Ron die, but if she wasn't, one of her best friends was murdered in cold blood. Hermione shook her head and groaned as she turned to the blonde, letting a sigh escape her lungs. "Is she really telling the truth?"

"I think she is." The blonde answered softly as she added another half an onion to the pot. "But, she is my Mistress, I believe most of what she says, but in all the years I've been with her she's never given me a reason not to believe her." Hermione closed her eyes and straightened up to try to calm her anger. "I can handle things here, if you want to pursue your questions with her." Chestnut waves bounced as Hermione nodded and headed back out into the dining room to find it empty. She walked through and poked her head in the den to find it in the same condition before heading up the stairs.

**_I swear if she's lying to me, _**Hermione thought to herself as she climbed the stairs and steeled her nerves. **_If I only had my wand. _**She walked up to the lycan's bedroom and looked inside to see the woman, shirtless, massaging her neck. Brown eyes raked the muscles and curves of her shoulder blades. There were three long, jagged scars that ran the top of her right shoulder down to the bottom of her left shoulder blade. A heat was building steadily in Hermione's cheeks as she tried to tear her gaze away from the woman's exposed skin.

"I don't mind you staring," Jade chuckled as she looked over her shoulder and smirked. "But if you want something, you should probably tell me so I can give it to you." The brunette squeaked slightly before Jade pulled her dress shirt back on and stood up, motioning for Hermione to enter. Her breath hitched as the shorter witch moved past the door and Jade faced her, shirt unbuttoned and hair cascading loosely over her right shoulder. "What can I do for you, Hermione."

"I…I want to see that memory." Hermione cleared her throat as Jade nodded and moved to the far right side of her bedroom where a basin laid that resembled a wash basin. The lycan picked it up and gently let it go into the air as it began to hover in front of her. "The one you said showed Ron betraying us." Jade stayed silent as she waved Hermione forward and put her forefinger to her temple, a soft white glow emanating from it as she pulled it away. A familiar glowing wisp followed her finger as she dipped it in the water of the Pensieve.

"I take it you're familiar with a Pensieve?" Jade's voice was soft as she glanced up at Hermione who was standing across from her with a determined look on her face before glancing up and nodding, then looking back down into the shallow basin. "Then after you, Miss Granger." A heavy sigh escaped the brunette's lungs as she nodded, inhaled deeply, and plunged her face into the cool liquid.

x—x

Hermione fell through the air as shadows began to take form and soon she was standing in the middle of a very crowded pub that was filled with Death Eaters. She looked around and saw Jade with a very smug smirk on her face and a large mug of beer in her hand. There were several Death Eaters she recognized, Dolohov, MacNair, and Rowle.

"Oi, you think the Dark Lord will let us 'ave Christmas off?" MacNair asked clumsily as he sloshed his beer around and Jade rolled her eyes. "I mean, I know I'm a Death Eater, but I got kids to worry about, y'know?"

"Never pictured you to be a family man, McNair." Jade quipped as she sipped on her beer and Hermione walked over to her, taking the chair to her left. "What? You get your kids creepy things from Borgin and Burkes? Or just pick up something off the victims you kill?"

"You should talk, McHale." The man slurred as Hermione glanced from Jade to the drunkard. "I've seen you in the shop a number of times. What do you get? Hex nails to curse your enemies? Or Monkey's Paw to increase your luck?"

"Like I need luck," The raven haired woman rolled her eyes and downed the rest of the beer in her mug. "Unlike you lot, I'm pretty set with the Dark Lord and I don't need to prove myself to him. He knows I'm loyal."

"What a perfect pet." Dolohov sneered as Jade kicked the chair out from under him, dumping the man on the ground with a heavy thud. The other men erupted into laughter when suddenly, the door opened, causing all the Death Eaters to turn and draw their wands on the figure that stepped in.

"Oh gods, no." Hermione whispered as she brought her hands up to her mouth and her eyes widened as she watched the red headed boy waltz in, wand drawn and he quickly disarmed the nearest Death Eater, which in turn, resulted in the others the take the offensive to defend themselves.

"I'm not here to fight!" Ron said, pocketing his wand and the other man's, then raising his hands in surrender. "I have a proposition for you, but I only want to speak with her." He slowly pointed his hand at Jade and the woman narrowed her eyes before glancing at the other men around her, efficiently casting them out of the pub. Once they were alone, Jade sat back down and waved her arm out, signaling for the boy to sit. Hermione was still staring, she couldn't believe her eyes as she watched Ron throw down his pack and flop down in the chair across from Jade.

"So what brings you here, Weasley?" She asked arrogantly as she folded her arms over her chest and quirked an eyebrow at the boy. His brow furrowed in confusion as he opened his mouth to speak, but the woman intervened. "How did I know you were a Weasley?" She looked him up and down, her azure eyes resting on his red hair. "Just a hunch, I went to school with your brothers, Charlie and Percy. So," Jade leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table. "What's your proposition."

"I can deliver Harry Potter over to you." Blue eyes blinked a few times as Jade sat back as if she had been slapped and her mouth feel agape. "I know where he is, or at least, where he's going and his plan. He's going after horcruxes and he's already found one and a way to destroy it, but he hasn't attained it yet."

"You're playing with fire, boy." Jade's eyes narrowed as she folded her hands in front of her and rested her chin on them nonchalantly. Hermione glanced back and forth between Jade and Ron, waiting for something to explode. For Ron to chicken out and flee, but he didn't, and the look in his eyes was foreign to the brunette. Never had she seen the cold gaze or hardened expression on his face when he spoke of his friends. Not since their fourth year at least when he and Harry hadn't spoken for months out of jealousy and pride, had she seen such disdain in his eyes. "How do you know about the horcruxes? And more importantly, how do I know you're not just luring me into a trap? Why would you betray your best friend?"

"We're not going to win this war." He said gruffly as he shook his head and began picking at the worn wood of the table they sat at. "No matter what Harry does, we aren't going to win and he can't accept that. Dumbledore didn't give him anything and I know we're going to get caught, I just want to make sure I don't die."

"Saving your own skin." The Death Eater nodded in understanding as a grin grew on her lips. "How cowardly, but smart at the same time. Betray your friends and you're hoping I'll be merciful, put in a good word to the Dark Lord?"

"I hear you're one of his most trusted followers."

"That I am, kid." Jade's voice was dripping with haughtiness as she sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. She rubbed her chin for a moment, looking off out of the dingy window of the pub in contemplation. "I'll tell you what, you go back to your friends and act none the wiser, and I'll see what I can do about telling the Dark Lord," She held out her hand to the boy who smirked and nodded, grabbing her hand before giving it a firm shake. "Deal." Hermione felt sick. The scene before her soon shifted to that of the war, they were in the dilapidated state and she saw herself, throwing curses and Harry next to her, pulling her towards the castle. Ron had gotten separated from them, pushed back as he tried to follow and as she disappeared into the castle entrance, she saw Jade advancing on the red head.

"McHale!" Ron cried as he fell to his knees with a satisfied, almost relieved smile on his dirty face. "You're here to take me to the Dark Lord right?" Jade glared down at him with glowing blue eyes that showed no emotion and he ran a hand through his messy hair before standing again. "To tell him I told you how to get to Harry? That I kept this from him." Ron dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out the destroyed locket, the first horcrux they had found and handed it to Jade. "Now he can make a new one, right?" Jade snatched the locket from Ron and sighed, shaking her head in slight irritation. "I'll be safe now, won't I?" The Death Eater didn't answer as Hermione watched her nails grow into sharp claws and before Ron could notice, she thrust her hand forward into his chest. The boy's eyes widened as he gasped for air and looked into bright blue eyes.

"If I let you betray your friends," Jade hissed as she dug her claws deeper into Ron's chest and Hermione felt tears began to stream down her cheeks. "There'd never be an end to this. Harry Potter would die and all your friends and family would be slaughtered. He never would've kept his pact with you, Ron, and I can't let you plunge this world into everlasting dark." Ron mouthed something as he groaned and she pulled her hand from his chest, the gaping wound gushing blood as he tried to reach for her. "Your death will assure the chance for others to survive and fight."

"Y-you…" Ron rasped as she reached towards her leg and she kicked it away. "B-but...I thought..."

"You thought wrong, Wessley. With your death, there's a chance for the light to prevail and for the odds to even out, you should feel proud of yourself," Jade smirked before turning her back on the dying boy. "You just turned the tide of this war." Suddenly Hermione shot back and felt her back come in contact with a very solid wall as she gasped for breath. Jade was, once again, sitting on her bed. Chin resting on her folded hands with her eyes narrowed, staring at nothing of importance.

"I had no idea that Harry would be so distraught by Ron's death that he couldn't go through with defeating Voldemort." The Death Eater whispered as she closed her eyes and released a deep sigh, almost a sigh of regret. The brunette was still trying to catch her breath, still trying to wrap her mind around what she'd just witnessed. Ron had betrayed them and left them for dead, thinking that he could save himself. She knew he was a coward, but never one that would sell his friends and family out for his own gain. "I thought, with Ron dead, his plan wouldn't play out, but it still did. Harry got caught as well as most of the Order and you. I had thought that maybe, maybe, Ron's death would instill rage in the boy and he'd come back stronger to avenge his friend's death. Instead, I underestimated the love of friendship and he was crippled. That was my own near sightedness, a miscalculation." Clear blue eyes glanced at Hermione who had her hand on her forehead as her breath finally evened out and she began to slide down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. "You see now why he had to die? If he would've gone to the Dark Lord, given that locket back and Voldemort had made another horcrux? He would've killed you all with confidence that you'd never win because he'd have remade a horcrux and you never would've known about it." Jade rose from her seat and crouched down in front of the young witch who was staring wide eyed at the ground. "I did what was best with very limited options, let Ron Weasley live so the rest of you could die and more horcruxes could be made, or kill him and hope that the Dark Lord would take great pleasure in enslaving you because he is such an elitist."

"What if he would've decided to kill us?" Hermione asked shakily as she finally looked up into those blue eyes that seemed so filled with regret and a hint of concern. "What then?"

"Then I would've intervened." The lycan looked out her window as it started to rain and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. "Life is a cycle, Hermione. Good and evil always take turns in overpowering the other. You can't break it and you can't stop it once it's in perpetual motion. The only thing you can do is change it, even if you do stop Voldemort now, you have to know sometime in the future, maybe not in your lifetime, but in the future another evil would spring forth and take its claim on the world." Jade looked back at the young witch before moving her hand forward to gently cup Hermione's face. "I'm a strategist, I know this darkness can't last or life will literally cease to exist. Nothing in this world stays pure for long and pure blooded wizards will soon have no choice but to coexist with muggles and muggle-borns, it's inevitable. The ones who agree will be killed and soon Voldemort won't have followers, or wizards left. He's already made a large dent in the population. "

"How do you know all of this?" Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as she pulled her knees up to her chest and shook her head. "How can you know all of this?"

"It's just like chess." Jade replied softly as she caressed the girl's cheek with her thumb. "You always have to stay steps ahead of your rival to win the game and I'm practically head of security for him at the Ministry. You're my Queen Hermione, you're going to be the one to help me defeat the Dark Lord and restore order to this world. The Dark Lord doesn't have many faithful pawns left."

"Why couldn't you have just been on our side?" The brunette whimpered as she shook her head and buried her face in her arms. "Why couldn't you have prevented this?"

"I would have, if Ron hadn't turned on you all and Dumbledore wouldn't have died." There was a tone of spite in Jade's voice as she spoke and closed her eyes as if remembering the very moment she decided to stay a Death Eater and fight for the dark. "If he hadn't betrayed you, I had a plan to make sure Voldemort fell even if Harry did fail. I was going to kill Voldemort myself."


End file.
